


Ice Cream in Winter

by jesusatemyfart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Age gap of 6 years, Akashi and Kuroko are gay together, Akashi being Akashi, Anal Sex, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, I think there will be oral, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not sure about smut but there will be sex, Older Akashi Seijuurou, Romance, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Younger Kuroko Tetsuya, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, nor proof read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusatemyfart/pseuds/jesusatemyfart
Summary: AU where Kuroko is a student currently schooling at Seirin University, and is a freelance photographer. Akashi is an ice cream man (yeah he is).Kuroko Tetsuya shifted the lens of his camera and clicked. The satisfying clack of the shutter dispersed into the open, quiet and tranquil. Kuroko examined the image, disposed to delete it even if it was the slightest bit off – but no, it was perfect. The contrast between the true white of the building and the darkness of the raven was exactly what he had hoped to capture. The corners of his lips turned shyly upwards with content.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuki_Illene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/gifts).



> This is literally my first ever fanfic, don't kill me please, thanks. I just randomly thought of an ice cream man Akashi, so I thought it'd be cool. 
> 
> A trade with my friend, enjoy it bish, don't kill me either and thanks for 'guiding me' XD

Kuroko Tetsuya shifted the lens of his camera and clicked. The satisfying clack of the shutter dispersed into the open, quiet and tranquil. Kuroko examined the image, disposed to delete it even if it was the slightest bit off – but no, it was perfect. The contrast between the true white of the building and the darkness of the raven was exactly what he had hoped to capture. The corners of his lips turned shyly upwards with content. This was what led him into photography from the very beginning; the disparate unity of light and shadow. It was no wonder that he had a deep appreciation for monochromatic themes – some called it monotonous and predictable, but to him, the contradistinction between light and shadow was fascinating. He watched the raven fly off, thoughts drifting off to his assignments and upcoming mid-terms. Kuroko sighed out a huff of mist, and fixed his marled grey scarf. He soon gathered his things and left the campus. 

His pale, ghostly blue hair ruffled in the wind as he walked, which almost appeared translucent when it caught light. His eyes, just a shade darker, were neither piercing nor unfocused. People rarely noticed his presence; he had such a neutral aura, one could call it phantom-like. But it wasn’t like Kuroko minded – he enjoyed playing the ghost. His weightless footsteps echoed modestly on the pavement, where leaves danced about his feet. He halted abruptly upon reaching a curious little ice-cream parlour.  
It was a colourful little thing, its warm light illuminating the otherwise grey winter afternoon. Kuroko peered through its gay windows, genuinely curious of who could possibly own something this jovial. As he stepped inside without much thought, the bell jingled merrily. He suddenly felt very conscious about how his dull clothes stood out against all the bright colours, despite the shop being void of customers. 

“Welcome to Ice Cream & Co. What would you like?” Kuroko jumped at the firm voice – he was rarely greeted by anyone, mostly because they never noticed him. He assumed that it must have been the jarring combination of his clothes as opposed to the parlour.  
The owner of the voice, a man with fiery red hair, smiled vaguely at him. His stiffness and overpowering intensity felt odd and out of place with the shop’s jubilant atmosphere. He felt more suited for a business meeting in a cold, steel building. Kuroko found this incongruity amusing. He fought back a grin.

“Um…one vanilla cone please.” Kuroko ordered awkwardly. The man worked in silence, and started scooping a generous amount of the cold sweet. Now that he was closer, Kuroko decided to observe the intriguing man – he was about a head taller than he was, fair and angular. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties or a little older. He passed the dessert-laden cone to Kuroko, and in that brief moment, their eyes met. His gaze sent Kuroko a shade of shock. Its intense crimson seemed to burn through him, see through him; it was literally electrifying. 

“That would be two dollars.” The man demanded, seemingly unaffected. Even as Kuroko paid, his mind was still confused and wary; it was nothing like he had ever experienced. Unsettled, he walked towards the exit. All the while that he had turned his back on the man, Kuroko thought he felt his blazing gaze following him. He wondered if it was just him, and left the little parlour.  
Out in the icy cold, Kuroko only then realised that he had bought ice cream in the middle of winter. 

\---

The last week of January was Kuroko’s favourite time of the year, partly because of his birthday but also because it was a point when things have started to settle down. With Christmas and New Year, it was hectic and being astir was the last thing on Kuroko’s mind. As much as he enjoyed the holidays, the end of it all meant that he could finally laze around in bed and snuggle up in his nest of blankets. Kuroko exhaled a small groan when his phone started to buzz and disturb his sleep. He picked it up.

“Hello?” He yawned, voice low and cracked.

“Kurokocchi!” A high-pitched, extremely excited noise came through the speaker.

Though Kuroko appreciated Kise-kun, it wasn’t at times like this. He apologised to him in his head as his thumb hovered over the hang up button.

“Wait! Kurokocchi, don’t hang up on me!” The model’s frantic voice was now heard. Kuroko sighed in defeat. It was a shame he couldn’t master the art of rejecting.

“Yes, Kise-kun?” He replied, with a hint of guilt. 

“Thank god, you didn’t end the call. Okay, it’s about your birthday, Kurokocchi. Do you think you can come down for a while? With all the rest of us.” He laughed, his voice clearly lifted from Kuroko’s response. Kuroko considered; when he said ‘with all the rest of us’, it meant seeing his middle school friends – Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Momoi. Sure, he missed them, but he had wanted to spend it quietly with his family this year. 

“I’ll think about it. Thank you, Kise-kun.” He said, and was genuinely grateful that they had remembered it.  
“Oh. I see. Call me when you make up your mind! See ya.” Kise hung up, quite precipitously. It was understandable, since Kuroko had ruined his high spirits and possibly, his plans. The longer Kuroko mulled over it, waves of contrite swept over him. He eventually gave in, and called Kise back.

“Hello? Kise-kun? I wanted to tell you that I can make it.” He told his friend.

“That’s great! We’ll see you at Ice Cream & Co., it’s down your street. You’ll be surprised!” Kise jittered animatedly, and soon hung up. Kuroko felt an odd sense of familiarity at the name of the venue, as if he’d been there before. Then he remembered – it was that ice cream parlour he had crossed a few weeks ago. He recalled the peculiar trip; he was drawn to its warmth and colours, and also, the man running it. Kuroko felt a shiver at the memory, an inimitable mimeo of the electricity he had felt when he had met the man’s eyes. Kuroko’s breath hitched, and a subtle blush blossomed on his pale cheeks. It was acutely rare for him to be titillated like this by anyone, and was even mistaken to be asexual at times. He wasn’t sure if he was attracted to the man romantically just yet, but he knew he was anticipating this meeting. There was only about a few more days till he would see him again.


End file.
